The invention subject of this specification is a variation of the invention described in corresponding Australian Patent Application No 68997/98 entitled “A Mirror Operating Mechanism”. It has a similar operating principle in that a drive means is used to move the mirror from a deployed position to what is termed a parked position with the outermost portion of the mirror head is closer to the vehicle body. This invention also has a similar operating principle in that the initial action of the drive means is to unload the detent which holds the mirror head in the deployed position before moving it to a parked position.
This has the advantage that the detent can provide sufficient holding force to prevent unwanted movement of the mirror head, while at the same time reducing the motor force required to overcome the detent to rotate the mirror head.